


【pyl/smlz】自缚

by suliwu



Series: 马平 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: *一场休赛期的大梦，韩生梦了蝶，蝶误了韩生。ai说，韩金和陈博的一生，是作茧自缚、镜里拈花，和只自知的压抑。
Relationships: Han "smlz" Jin/Chen "PYL" Bo
Series: 马平 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972414





	【pyl/smlz】自缚

都8012年了，韩金还是会想起s5的他和陈博。  
s5是个梦幻的赛季。那时候，韩金还在M3跟一众人等做着难兄难弟，而他一同出道的朋友韦朕在lgd做“无天”，身边坐着的是会一手出神入化牛头、号称“牵一条狗都能抓下路”的陈博。韩金虽说是跟着韦朕才认识的陈博，但是很久之前他已经注意到pyl这个id——一个有梦想ADC，梦寐以求的就是一个那样的辅助：当然这是他们俩确认了关系之后，韩金才对陈博坦白的事。  
彼时陈博和韩金窝在小小的屋子里相对而坐，陈博还没做那恢复了他一副俊朗面孔的手术，但听完那一番坦陈剖白横韩金的一眼也是十足风流。十八岁的小韩金连忙告饶。开玩笑，他可受不了陈博这么一眼。被那么无辜又清透的眼睛看多了，他心脏都能从嘴里蹦出来，所以他紧紧闭着嘴，免得心真的一不小心活蹦乱跳不听话地飞上天抓不回来。  
饶是已经知道身旁的这个人属于他，韩金依旧没办法抵御住陈博的那份鲜活又清甜的劲头，即使两个人年纪更小的那个其实是他。他连忙转移话题，“S5今年，你们能不能进？”那个时候MSI刚结束，edg捧了个冠军回来，lpl正值万物兴盛莺飞草长一片光明的季节。他二人并排坐在电脑前，屏幕上放的是msi的录像和小窗口里的动漫——韦朕推荐的，毕竟是好兄弟，又兼lpl第一日漫痴。  
陈博笑嘻嘻握着鼠标开游戏，“能啊，肯定能。lgd是不可战胜的。”  
“别闹。”  
“没跟你闹。”陈博往韩金手里塞了葡萄，捏着他手指一根根掰着数，“你看啊，我们有韦神，韦神你还不清楚，你自己说强不强？”  
韩金点头，往嘴里塞了葡萄。godv的天分是韩金一直以来艳羡十分的，高德伟偶尔放的厥词，“lol是我玩的最菜的游戏！”，旁人听了一笑置之，韩金却清楚这个跟他一起从湘江岸边小网吧钻出来的猪头究竟有几斤几两。当年他埋头苦写攻略之时，猪头在旁边拍着键盘意气风发粪土当年万户侯的样子，配着他那个王八之气的名字，还真有几分搭调。  
“Acorn，Acorn强不强？  
咽下去，又点头。  
“淘宝权imp强不强？”  
再塞葡萄，再咽下去，再点头。  
“所以呢，”陈博口齿不清，“老干爹肯定能行。”  
韩金顺手把剩下那一颗葡萄塞进了陈博嘴里，“对对对，还有你这个辅助呢，特别强。”

那年夏季赛决赛的时候。韩金就坐在台下看无天大战佛祖。台下只有灯牌的光明灭不定，余下皆是一片黑暗。他看着台上陈博的脸在大屏幕上放着光，心里的火也仿佛明亮了几分。他想着，等陈博从柏林回来，他就可以跟陈博合计一下s6的所谓“人生规划”。旁边的小姑娘在那里拼命喊，“老干爹加油！”手上的牌子挥舞出了花来，正像她的年纪一般。而她的牌子上写的是平野绫。  
全世界都在为了他的爱人与朋友沸腾。他的朋友，他的爱人，他的梦想，是属于他的一切，叫他之外的人间热血难冷——这个认知使他很难不被那种气氛感染。韩金眼里渐渐也有了热切，当下一波加油声来临的时候，他张了张口，起先有些尴尬，但是当声音从胸腔奔涌而出的一瞬间，韩金发现其实这是很自然的事。他多想就这么一直一直喊下去，喊过这个夏天喊过下个夏天，不知老之将至。  
比赛打满了bo5。他看着pawn和godv轮番斗法，deft和imp你来我往，散场的时候他本来想往lgd休息室跑，想了一想又停了下来——那样快乐的场面可能和他关系不是很大。所以他跟着人潮往场外走，手机亮了起来，是陈博的消息。“你人呢？”陈博言简意赅的三个字扔过来，他惜字如金地回复，“出去等。”  
“你过来。”  
过来？哪儿去——韩金来不及多想，逆着人流拼命向后台挤。他不顾身边的人奇异的眼光和不耐烦的抱怨，一门心思只想着那个在后台等着他的人，那个平野绫，那个他最喜欢的人。天色已经晚了，天空沉浮不定的蓝色氤氲成一片孤独的海。在茫茫波涛里，只有那一头是听得到他声音的鲸。他是一个孤独地徘徊在召唤师峡谷的英雄，虚空里终于等到了他的召唤师，于是他奋不顾身地奔跑着。他拼命呼喊，满头大汗，满面喜悦，波澜壮阔。这是之后的人再难见到的属于少年郎放肆的欢愉。它属于且只属于陈博。

时间跑的飞快。谁也料不到几年之后lgd在重建的路上艰难攀爬，韩金离开了omg，又转会到了rw，竟是辗转这些年，从未实现过和陈博一起打比赛的梦。细细数一下，距离韩金认识陈博已经过去了，一，二，三......罢了，计算时光本身是没有意义的。人世间的度量衡不过是细微化了它流动的速度，就好像把水按澎湃或潺潺分成江河湖海一样。但是这一滴水和那一滴水不存在什么区别。这一秒和上一秒也不存在区别——对韩金来说也如此。但若非说有哪一秒与众不同，那应该是遇见陈博的前一秒，和遇见陈博的后一秒。  
这些年过去，韩金熬成了老贼，小平熬成了老平。老情人虽已不似刚热恋时你侬我侬，默契却是才确认关系的小情人怎么也赶不上的——况且常年异地又地下的情侣见面本就难。去年s7世界赛的时候，韩金和陈博好不容易在一块住了几天，而后韩金又是转会又是搬新基地又是出征德杯的且忙乱了一个月有余，等到一切尘埃落定，又到了春季赛开战的时候。以是除了去老干爹主场比赛，一年韩金竟没和陈博好好呆上一段。  
不幸中的万幸，rw的基地是老干爹搬主场时候留下的空基地。韩金觉得这也不赖，至少他可以睹物思人。他喝水的时候，想到陈博也从这饮水机下接过水来喝，便觉得水也能醉他；他发呆的时候，想到陈博也从这窗口望过白云，便觉得云也能慰他。陈博从前还在这个基地住的时候经常给他拍屋外的那些猫咪，韩金每次都说有机会去见识一下，和陈博一同撸猫玩。  
而今斯人远在杭州西湖边上饮他的龙井敷他的sk2，韩金自己倒是来了，于是他偶尔逗弄屋外那些喵喵叫的流浪猫时，想起陈博曾经也站在这个位置拍过这些猫咪给他看，心里便不由自主柔软起来。好像他们俩只是隔了一小段时空同居一样。很奇妙。

他们俩难得能正儿八经见面的时候是东西组交战，rw正面遇见lgd。那天上海难得天气好了一日，天光暖融融照在地上，又不热，高铁上空调开的足，旅人脸上都洋溢着快活的气氛，也不知道为什么那样快乐。出发前韩金拉着包，一边低头往座位上摸一边不忘发微信给陈博，“爷爷要来揍你了，开心不开心？”车上广播适时响起，“乘坐xxxx列车前往杭州的旅客——”韩金念叨了几遍杭州这两个字，冷不丁阳光从清透的玻璃窗照进来反射在手机屏幕上，眩得他看不清楚陈博回了什么。好不容易找到了座位安顿下，他把手遮一遮屏幕，才看见陈博已经秒回了他。  
“别跟我闹，我证明一下谁才是正宫。”   
韩金在脑海里描摹着陈博回这条消息的神情，低垂了眼角笑出声来。车上人头攒动，男女老少声音混在一块，间或有吴侬软语和字正腔圆的普通话传入他耳朵，零零碎碎搭成了个小小人间。这样琐碎真切的气氛下，韩金也孩子气起来。“那你这意思，是想我赢啊，还是不想？”  
“想又不想，”陈博赌气发了个沙雕青蛙头过来，”输了我们正好我们有了分，赢了也不是我家ad赢，伐开心。”  
“伐开心？“韩金有了恶作剧的心思，“要包包？”  
“不要包包，要抱抱。”  
“多大的人了，还跟我在这耍赖？说出去也不怕人笑话。”  
窗外一片大好阳光，透过玻璃射进来一大团柠檬的暖黄，叫人懒洋洋的睁不开眼。没有人注意这个平平凡凡的二十岁男人。韩金也有些困，但是他还有陈博的消息没看完——“不管。要抱抱。”韩金打了个哈欠，在昏睡过去前最后一秒点了个抱抱的表情发了过去，算是了结了这一桩不明不白的风月情债。

赛场之上两个人对着秀恩爱——陈博塔姆拼了命要舔韩金一口，奈何他走位灵活，加上刘丹阳的洛灵性，一个盛大登场直接把他抬回了塔下。看着对面陈博伸长舌头又舔不到他的样子，韩金嘴角一弯，快捷键按了出来，头顶浮现了一只洋洋得意的大蛤蟆。  
“略略略。”  
“略略略。”  
两只绿色的大蛤蟆在乌鸦和塔姆头上亮起，幸灾乐祸一脸贱样，完全不顾忌刘丹阳和王弄墨怎么想。假作真时真亦假，韩金陈博都深谙欲盖弥彰之道。他知道下场之后陈博肯定会”收拾”他，但是皮这一下他觉得无穷快乐。也只有和陈博在一起的时候，他勉强算得上是个二十岁少年的形容。他自己也知道，不过他完全不在意。两个人里，有一个活泼一些的就够了。  
中路上路推进都很顺，趁着回家回血的功夫韩金逛了两秒钟淘宝，指针掠过了眼花缭乱的装备，迅速点好了要出的装。兵线还好，他没浪费TP悠悠上线。陈博的大塔姆还在那虎视眈眈着刘丹阳披着花羽毛的鸟人洛，韩金在屏幕这头摇摇头皱皱眉，好气又好笑，不知该拿陈博如何是好——“别欺负人家行不行？”要是比赛可以千里传音，他就直接传过去了。  
陈博一直也是这副样子，看起来在外面丝毫不在乎他，更是不愿给他面子，经常梗着脖子装傻，“rw下路？什么下路？”他面对rita小姐姐追问他如何看待rw下路的时候振振有词，“不是因为下路的原因！”转头到了赛场上还是在这跟他高强度表情互动，也不知道这叫表面兄弟还是表面情侣。  
韩金实在喜欢陈博这副两面派的模样。他也一直知道他在别人眼里是个什么样的人，冷漠，不苟言笑，喜怒无常，阴晴不定，难以被取悦。但是这都是他，好的坏的，对的错的，都是他。陈博拿他也很无奈，但是不是那种看顽劣孩子的无奈，那种无奈更近乎宠溺——“我拿你怎么办好？”陈博总把这么句话挂在嘴边，“司马——”然后在他耳朵边上吻一下。

比赛之后俩人又要匆匆分别。“还在乎这么一会？”陈博微信像长了眼睛般迅速寻了过来。“你今年去韩国，我请假去给你做陪练，想用什么双排就用什么。”  
韩金自然知道他话里的什么意思。很奇怪的，他对于幸福的构想，一大部分都关于陈博，一大部分却也都鲜活在他的梦里。说起来，韩金和陈博一同做过很多荒谬的梦。“那些很冒险的梦”，其中不乏一些穿越进韩金读过的那些奇奇怪怪书里的梦。其中有一件是他们俩齐齐入了三体里，做了红岸基地小小的一枚螺丝钉。“那咱俩究竟是什么身份？”陈博被韩金拉着，看着韩金埋头苦读的样子心里好笑又有气，一边仔仔细细读着韩金在电脑文档里写的脑洞。  
在韩金的设定里，他自己是个大学生，那场浩劫后韩金上山下乡跨越了半个中国，又因为是学物理的高材生千里迢迢被运到了大兴安岭红岸基地，为国家建设添砖加瓦。陈博的设定是个本地人，天性乐观许多，平时也跟着村里下放来的老教师一起读书。在他看来韩金这种念过大学的着实是个人才，是要供起来的，于是平时对韩金格外好一些。  
“......红岸基地里冬天比外面的更加难熬一些。韩金吹了口煤油灯，看着明灭的火苗在玻璃罩里扑闪着光，门吱呀一声被推开，一阵冷风鼓了进来。韩金头也不回，“你回来啦？”陈博把脖子上水壶一摘，放在桌子上，笑嘻嘻看着韩金。韩金被看得脸一红，“看我做什么？”  
“给你带了点吃的。”陈博在军绿色棉布口袋里掏啊掏，掏出来块稀罕的巧克力，上面印着俄文字母。此刻它躺在油灯下面，锡纸翻着意义的光。韩金看了一惊，“你从哪搞到的？”  
陈博依旧一副笑眯眯的样子，也不说话，动手把糖纸拨开，“吃。”  
韩金思忖了一下把那一小块巧克力一板一眼用小刀分成了两块，自己拿了小一些的那个。剩下大一些的——他拿起来，叫陈博把眼睛闭上，张开嘴。陈博乖乖的听话了，于是韩金把那一小块巧克力扔进陈博嘴里，自己闭了眼睛体会那难得的甜蜜，虽然不像他从小吃的桃酥那般松脆清甜，但是异国纯粹的甜蜜刹那间覆没了他的意识。他闭上了嘴巴合上了眼睛......”  
陈博读到这里停下来看韩金。韩金感受到了那目光却不敢抬头，脸骤然通红，假装无事发生。他可以跟陈博腻歪可以跟他分吃一碗面一根冰棒甚至一块糖，然而在这样直白的文字面前，他还是羞涩，甚至忐忑。  
韩金听见了拉开椅子的声音，他一歪头，恰好能看到陈博线条优美的下颏和脖子。无论第几次看陈博，韩金都会忍不住心跳过速——陈博实在是生的太好看了。栗色头发琥珀瞳仁，皮肤里渗出来的甜意蔓延到空气里，叫每个见过他的人都不由自主喜欢上他。韩金恨恨他那副好皮囊太过招摇，有一段时间逼着陈博戴口罩，“挡一挡，别笑得把牙都丢了。”但是戴口罩又如何呢？这丝毫不妨碍陈博的美貌，反而让他的好看程度提升了两个档次。黑口罩，白皮肤，加上一双清凌凌的眼睛，整个人宛若一朵向日葵般新鲜诱人。韩金咬咬牙，看着陈博无辜的表情，只好就此作罢。  
如今这样的一个人坐在他身边的时候，冷不丁一块巧克力塞进了他嘴里，陈博笑眯眯看着他，“这可是你写的，喏，给你喂巧克力。”

而这浮光掠影的梦倏忽都过去了。是21岁的韩金睁开眼睛，在冷冷的九月夜色里。前一天晚上他们刚打完冒泡赛——他刷过了微博，关上了手机，粉丝们都在鼓励他，s9加油。  
可2019年还是个遥远的数字。韩金在泠泠的夜里蜷起了身子，抱住了自己的膝盖。黑暗的帷幕之下，世界炎凉百态趁着夜呼啦啦地跑出来了，于是曙光不在时，帝王斑蝶只能归于不破的茧。他闭上眼睛，看见一只金红色的蝶，迎着光飞舞着，昏沉里眼前是陈博给他发的消息。韩金感觉到了疲惫，于是他点点头，也阖上了眼睛。  
他再一次开始做梦。

而陈博说什么来着？是了，“人啊，一起做梦，真难。”

-end-


End file.
